


Fraser (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Fanart of Fraser
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Fraser (Fanart)

  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/SLvZM-w0slY4RrGNydK8AgJzmY4kMsVflrrEgAz0sKqonDrL5cQq9Uhy3QNGYmvwd_Su9tH7sH_Bz69ylbPCzqlqPakb2kopt29C_iKBahYomYyMPUlNCp6TCKDAP4G9gEEE9bzDsg=w1920-h1080)  



End file.
